


Со-проникновение

by AliceRein, WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames)



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Dildos, Evil Twins, F/F, Mirrors, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceRein/pseuds/AliceRein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021
Summary: «Ну ты и извращенка, Джесси», — думает директор Фейден
Relationships: Jesse Faden/nedaF esseJ
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Playstation Games 2021 - Тексты R-NC-21





	Со-проникновение

**Author's Note:**

> в некотором роде [иллюстрация](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722677)

«Ну ты и извращенка, Джесси», — думает директор Фейден, усаживаясь на фаллоимитатор из киберкожи, закрепленный присоской на лежащем зеркале. Почти как настоящий, мелькает мысль где-то на периферии. В ее голове, кто-то другой, похабно хихикает. Кончики пальцев касаются прохладной зеркальной поверхности и тут же проваливаются, соприкасаются с другими, такими же, но откуда-то извне ее мира. Иссежд щурится, ерзая, устраиваясь поудобнее, приподнимается, чтоб ощутимо опереться о ладонь Джесси, и толкается навстречу. На той стороне тоже есть фаллоимитатор. Почти как настоящий. Джесси ощущает вибрацию зеркала, опирается свободной ладонью о тяжелую раму и ловит ритм. Внутри нее тоже пульсирует огонь, перекатываясь под кожей как пузыри в лавовой лампе. Только в отличии от Иссежд, она не светится. Буквально. Впрочем это и неважно. Мысль исчезает в звуках собственного стона и волнового резонанса от той, что на другой стороне.


End file.
